The drama of Berk
by DragonModeled
Summary: This is Berk! This village is populated by friendly dragons. Everything here is harmonic, since we handled the war between vikings and reptiles. But there always may be something, that can change everything and destroy said harmony. And that "something" could be someone, you woulnd't think it would do that... (written by a non-native English-speaker)


Hey there :D

This is an Fanfiction from me, originally written in German, on the website , if you want to read it: .de/s/544822bd000325441de63c27/1/Das-Drama-von-Berk

Also if transferred the first chapter of the German version into an audio book. On the website .com it is saved, but not only this, also a few other. If you're interested (and understand the German language) give it a shot :D

Otherwise have fun with the first chapter of the fanfiction: "The drama of Berk"

(This is translated by me.. I'm not an native English-speaker, so please don't judge too hard :D But im open to every idea, what I could've written better :) )

Berk. This village does offer some amazing stuff. But you wouldn't actually expect, what exactly it has to offer. There are Vikings, that aren't bloodthirsty, hoods, that actually are just broken ships that got flipped over and the one thing, you just wouldn't believe: There are dragons! But you wouldn't believe in what position they are... For us on Berk, they aren't some killers, they are pets, also they are helpers but mainly they are true friends.

And this is where I live. Just here, on Berk. You may ask: "How did that thing with the dragons happen?" Well, that is kind of my fault... But I have to confess, there was someone, who helped very much with that..

(…)

"Toothless!" I had to shout, as I woke up on a warm summer morning, because something soft and wet went over my head. It was the tongue of my scaly, dragon-ish friend, which ripped myself hardly out of my dreams. "Toothless stop that! You know that I cant get that stains out of my clothes!" I shouted again and tried, to free myself out of the clutches of the dragon.

But my attempts fails, so i had to sit there and let the slobber flow over my face until he lost the joy of doing so. Eventually i could stand up and wipe away the slimy liquid.

"You old, annoying goof! Cant you wait until I am awake too? Not everyone has the sleeping rhythm of an Nightfury!" I had to say with an jocular seriousness, whereupon he just growled and rumbled. "Could you at least wait until I finished breakfast?" I fondled his chin while I asked Toothless. He always likes when I do so, and today it also was this case.

Because he loves so much, he looked sad into my eyes, as I stopped fondling. "So, I guess that's a No ... again" I said to myself and went down the stairs with Toothless. As I arrived downstairs, my father was already sitting on the table. I guess he saw that we wouldn't go have breakfast first. "Morning Hiccup, no breakfast again?" I had to stop for a second. "Yes father, no breakfast again.." I turned around and went to the door.

As we arrived outside, an old friend encountered us. In the past, he was the only one to ever talk with me normally. Before this dragon-thing started, I really wasn't popular in the island. Because of him, I began to learn how to forge, what helped me to recreate the tail fin of Toothless which I shot away by myself. But that's a total different story, that only happened in the past, and it has to stay there: in the past!

"Good morning Hiccup, do you two want to attempt your routine-morning flight?" I answered Gobber, that's the name of not just only a friend of mine, but also a friend of my father, with only an simple "Yes.", because Toothless in my back wanted to push me forward with his enormous head. "Do you at least ate something, different than the other mornings?" I shortly looked to the Nightfury and then back again into the face of the smith. "Does it really look like that?" I said with an sarcastic tone.

"It really doesn't!" Gobber laughed, but stopped almost immediately. "Is your father in there? I have to have a important talk with him." A simple nod was all I could do, because Toothless finally pushed me away.

"Easy buddy, let me just go and get your wing out of the smithy!" I told Toothless, who just after that stand up on this hind legs and sat down. I went my way to the smithy, in which I yesterday worked till sunrise. I wanted to make an fin, which gives Toothless the opportunity to fly by himself again.

Back then, before I got friends with him, Berk was in an deep fight with the Dragons. I wanted to be an part of it, but im really not strong, or fast, or anything else. I couldn't even lift a sword are an axe.

I relied more on my head, my creativity, to help me invent new things. Things like a bola-catapult enabled me to take part in the war, with it I finally shot down a Nightfury, the probably most feared dragon in the word. Neither that, nor to kill one of those was ever archived by somebody else than me. As I went on a search after him to finally kill him, I simply couldn't, and I released him.

Toothless could've killed me back then, but he also didn't. That's why I followed him into a basin and observed him there. I wondered, why he didn't just flew away, out of that natural "prison", but later I noticed, that this is due to the missing second tail fin. After that, I decided to build a new one for him, but back then, I didn't know that much about machinery like I know today, so I had to build an model, which I had to control by myself.

I already had tried the thing with the self-steering fin, on Snoggletok last Year, but back then Toothless didn't really liked it. But now I wanted to satisfy myself, so I build a newer version.

With the fin under my arm I went back to the still waiting Toothless and said: "Here Toothless, look what I got you!". I opened the artificial wing and hold it into the direction of the black dragon in front of me. Said dragon went back on all his legs and moved his head forward a few centimeters, so that he could sniff, what there is in front of him. But just a second later, Toothless looked away in an stubborn and silly way. He closed his eyes

"At least try it!". I tried to convince him, but it turned out not to be successful. I just earned a obdurate snort of him. "Listen Toothless, for today, you let me put that thing on you, just for today. At the and of the day, when the sunset starts, you decide by yourself, whether you like it or not." Toothless looked suspiciously. " Com on buddy, deal?" I asked. Toothless seemed to seriously think about it, nevertheless, in the end he pointed his tail at me, so that I could put on the new tail fin. "Done!" I thought...


End file.
